


All he needs is an angel and a pill

by M_N_Penz



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Chopin and Lizst best OTP, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_N_Penz/pseuds/M_N_Penz
Summary: "Because if Liszt smiles in that way, if her love and understanding do not leave him, everything will be fine."





	All he needs is an angel and a pill

**Author's Note:**

> Translated by Cindy Núñez

Chopin knew there was a routine every morning.

Liszt would come in and wake him up, with exaggerated movements and motivational quotes that seemed taken from a corny self-help book; with that smile of a thousand suns on a make-up face he would stretch to him a glass with water and an unpleasant pill.

Small and sour, ironically something so small to solve his problems. **His crazy problems**.

But Liszt would continue smiling, undaunted and patient, as if it was the most normal thing in the world, and doubts and shame are gone, because if she smiles in that way it cannot be so bad.

Although deep down he knows it not like that, as soon as he stops taking the pill it will happen again.

When he finds himself terrified of being among strangers or the friendly circle in the mansion becomes threatening and suffocating, he will see him again. Next to him, with thin hands, cold as dead and the face of infinite sadness. A version of himself, a version of a century ago. Shaking his head in disappointment and asking why fear still dominates him, still in his rebirth. Repeating again and again, in a painfully fragile voice, that there is no point in continuing such a life.

Chopin, pale and trembling, wants to stop listening to him and flee from there, flee from everyone; because the fear to himself is too great to express. It is in those moments when he looks for her in the mist that has risen around him. He looks for his lifelong savior, although her figure is different from a century ago. And with a look she knows it. Liszt takes his hand gently and takes him back into the cozy darkness to which he is so accustomed. She is an angel who renounces the light, so he can be happy again; and between her arms, listening to her celestial voice, Chopin is. The way he was, more than a century ago.

As long as his morning routine does not break, he will remain calm. As long as he takes the medication he will continue living in peace, coexisting in relative tranquility with the eccentric group that surrounds him.

_Because if Liszt smiles in that way, if her love and understanding do not leave him, everything will be fine._


End file.
